world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020614balishsami
11:08 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 23:08 -- 11:08 AA: Balish! 11:08 AA: You know, you would think it wouldn't be hard to track you down in this place, but you're more elusive than one would expect from a guy with horns that scrape the ceiling. 11:08 CT: Sami. 11:09 CT: I'm with Libby right NOW. 11:09 AA: Oh. I'm glad to hear she's still talking to you. 11:09 CT: I can't SAY the SAME for Nullar. 11:09 CT: Can you go FIND her for me? 11:09 AA: But last I had heard from her, she said you weren't yourself and that she couldn't get through to you. 11:10 CT: Oh, YEAH, I had a BOUT. Stress I ASSUME. 11:10 AA: The other you? 11:10 AA: I would think she would recognize that by now though. 11:10 CT: I don't KNOW. 11:11 AA: Wait, Null's not talking to you? Oh god Balish, did you say something to her?! Without me there?! 11:11 CT: She was... She had OTHER THINGS on her mind. 11:11 CT: I did. 11:11 CT: I BROKE the engagement OFF> 11:11 AA: Geez, Balish. 11:11 AA: I thought you were going to wait for me so I could help her DEAL with it! 11:11 CT: I ran out of TIME, I LOST four DAYS, FOUR FUCKING DAYS, to SOMETHING. 11:11 CT: Just... 11:11 CT: I can't EXPLAIN it. 11:12 AA: Four days? 11:12 AA: Were you the other guy? 11:12 CT: Forget I SAID anything, just go FINE Nullar and make SURE she's OKAY. 11:12 AA: Okay, yeah. But Balish, we still need to talk about this whole Libby thing. 11:13 AA: You left our memo before we could figure out a game plan. 11:13 CT: Memo? 11:13 CT: WHAT memo? 11:13 AA: Yeah, the one I called yesterday to talk about how Libby said she couldn't help us anymore. 11:13 CT: I... 11:13 CT: OKAY, well since I wasn't THERE. 11:13 AA: You were there. For the first half, I mean. 11:13 AA: Then you ran off. 11:14 AA: Or logged off I guess. 11:14 CT: And i DOUBT she'd going to not HELP us anymore. 11:14 AA: You barely even said "bye." 11:14 AA: She said it was "too painful," Balish. 11:14 AA: Or that's what she told me. 11:14 AA: That it hurts too much to keep helping us. 11:14 CT: I KNOW. 11:14 CT: Sami. 11:14 CT: I know. 11:14 CT: JUST... 11:15 CT: I'm HANDLING it. 11:15 AA: Yeah but....should you? I mean if it's hurting her to help us....maybe we SHOULD be trying to make do without her help. Give her some space and some time to heal. So she can come back refresh and be our friend, instead of just our patron. 11:16 AA: It kind of sucks how much we've been making her do for us. 11:16 CT: I don't KNOW right now, Sami. 11:16 CT: PLEASE just. 11:17 CT: Leave me TO it. 11:17 AA: I've BEEN doing that, Balish! But you never let us in or tell us anything about what's going on. 11:19 CT: You WANT to KNOW what's HAPPENING? 11:19 AA: Well I at least want to know enough that I don't keep stepping on Libby's toes! 11:19 CT: I chose Libby over Nullar. I BROKE things off with a false kismesis and now she's not GOING to speak to me and Libby's not going to LEAVE. 11:20 CT: Okay? 11:20 AA: Well okay, that's a start. But it's not even just about THIS PARTICULAR INCIDENT, Balish. 11:21 CT: Just... PLEASE, pester me about it LATER. 11:21 CT: I need to LIE here and wallow for a WHILE. 11:21 AA: Ughh. Fine. I guess we'll just keep our fingers crossed that I don't get us all killed by saying or doing something stupid because you don't feel like talking about it yet. 11:22 CT: Sami. 11:22 CT: I 11:22 AA: Good night, Balish. 11:23 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 23:23 --